


Moving In

by snnycarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: It didn’t look like much right now, just a few empty rooms full of boxes, but soon they would buy a couch together and have one closet full of both of their clothes, they would start brushing their teeth together and wake up next to each other every single day- Sonny couldn’t wait.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> hi this isn't great but I haven't written anything in a while and I've had some major writers block so... here u go hehe

As Mike dropped the box full of DVDs onto the living room carpet, Sonny swore he felt drool crusting in the corner of his mouth. Having long since abandoned his sweater, Mike’s undershirt perfectly hugged his biceps while he moved their whole lives from the uhaul to their new apartment.  _ Their  _ apartment- Sonny didn’t think he would ever get over the fact that this was  _ theirs _ , his and Mike’s. It didn’t look like much right now, just a few empty rooms full of boxes, but soon they would buy a couch together and have one closet full of both of their clothes, they would start brushing their teeth together and wake up next to each other every single day- Sonny couldn’t wait. 

Mike threw him a soft smile. “Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna do something constructive?”

Sonny slapped his chest in mock offense, before going back to work unpacking their book collection into the bookshelf that stood as the only real piece of furniture in the living room. It was tall but reasonable light and easy to carry up the stairs; as one of the first pieces of furniture Sonny had bought after moving out of his parents' house, he had begged Mike to let him take it with them to the new apartment. Despite the fact that Mike thought it was incredibly ugly, and wouldn’t go with the colour theme of the rest of the living room, he had agreed. This was just one of the things that made Sonny glad to have such an amazing partner. 

Nearing late afternoon, Mike dropped a box onto the living room floor and then sat himself down next to Sonny in front of the bookshelf. Sonny could tell he was exhausted, and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss into his slightly sweaty hair. 

“Wanna stop for today?” 

Mike nodded, and dropped his head onto Sonny’s shoulder. Sonny chuckled, and went back to work filling the bookshelf.

“They need to be in some kind of order, love. You can’t just shove them in anywhere,” Sonny had assumed that Mike was dozing, or at least not watching as attentively as he clearly was.

“Why? It’s not a library, we’re not gonna lose anything.”

Mike sighed and sat up sluggishly. “Sonny, you can’t just chuck your textbooks in next to my poetry collection- everything's all over the place, it’s too messy.” Nudging Sonny aside, Mike began taking books out of the shelves and rearranging them, making a point to look as tired as possible while doing it. 

“Mike, c’mon, let me do it. You’ve been carryin’ stuff around all day and you need a break,” Sonny tried, standing up and placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder. He knew Mike was annoyed with him and really didn’t feel like fighting, not now, not on their first night officially living together. 

“It’s just easier if you let me do it. Why don’t you go unpack the kitchenware or something?” At this point, Sonny knew there was no way he was going to drag Mike away from that bookshelf, and reluctantly moved towards the kitchen. Hopefully, in an hour or so when both men had finished their respective chores, Mike wouldn’t be pissed off anymore, and they could go back to being happy. 

Sonny couldn’t help it. He  _ knew  _ Mike was exhausted and he also knew the only reason he was still working was because of Sonny’s own incompetence. He felt terrible, all he wanted was for everything to be done and them to be on good terms. Sure, he was probably overthinking it, but he just wanted everything to be perfect. So, instead of finishing unpacking the box of pots and pans that sat on the kitchen tiles, Sonny slunk back into the living room to see what his partner was doing. 

In 20 minutes, Mike had made the bookshelf look more organised than Sonny had managed to do in an hour. The second Sonny stepped into the room, Mike was beaming at him- Sonny knew he was gloating, and he knew most of his pride was put on for Sonny, but really, he didn’t care. 

“Wow, it looks like real adults live here,” He exclaimed, moving into Mike’s embrace as the taller man held out his arms. 

“Told you it would be easier if you let me do it.” Sonny giggled, and felt Mike’s smile growing from where his face rest in the crook of Sonny’s neck. “What do you say I order us some Chinese food, and we find a movie on your laptop and we can eat in bed?”

‘Bed’ was a stretch, the only thing they had in their bedroom currently was a mattress and duvet, still, the concept was appealing. 

“Do I get to choose the movie?”

“After I just did all your work for you? Not a chance.” Sonny pulled out of the embrace, and sternly looked Mike in the eyes. 

“You’re not mad, are you?” Sonny had the somewhat terrifying ability to turn himself into a golden retriever, so it was no surprise to anyone that his puppy dog eyes were the best Mike had ever seen. 

“No, love, I’m not mad. But if you don’t let me order the food soon then that may change.” Mike rolled his eyes and squeezed Sonny’s hip gently, before pulling out his phone to order the food. 

When the food arrived, Sonny and Mike set themselves up on the mattress, the tiny laptop screen between them playing some documentary about sharks that Mike had been ‘meaning to watch for ages’. Sonny couldn’t focus on the film though, he was too busy catching glimpses of his partner. A year into their relationship and Mike still took his breath away, and now, sitting in bed with a box of sweet and sour pork in his lap and hair falling over his forehead, Sonny couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest man in the world to be the one Mike chosen to come home to. Mike must have seen Sonny staring, and shifted closer, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder and intertwining their hands. Sonny knew, this was the best decision he had ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter at @snnycarisi 
> 
> comments make me :)


End file.
